


Six Mini-Ficlets (Supernatural)

by Prisca



Series: Mini-Fills [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 05:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: originally written for various comment_fic promptsposted at my journals (LJ and DW)





	

**Prompt: Supernatural, weechesters, puppy = 30 words (4x fill)**

Sam was sitting on the park bench, watching a girl playing with her dog. When he had been five, his biggest wish had been a puppy. All he had gotten was an ugly, stuffed bear. He had fought his tears back. Next day he had dumped this embarrassing thing into a bin at a service station. And he had never asked for a pet again.

"Benny, no," the girl called when the puppy curiously nuzzled at his legs.

"It's okay," Sam laughed.  
"I like dogs."

It was the family job to be on the road, hunting monsters. But sometimes he was still dreaming about it to have a home one day, a girl, who loved him, and a puppy.

 

**Prompt: Supernatural, Benny/ Samandirel, we have Time = 30 words (2x fill)**

Sometimes he hated it that as a vampire he didn't need to sleep; that means no dreams which could give him at least some comfort for a short moment.

„We have time,“ Samandriel had told him.  
„The eternity is ours.“

And then he was gone, and he never came back. All he had left behind was endless loneliness.

 

**Prompt: SPN, Dean/Crowley - dangerous game = 25 words (2x fill)**

And once again he allowed them to escape. Despite knowing better. The Winchesters and the King of Hell could never become friends.

But he had a soft spot for Dean since their first encounter. It was like a game, a dangerous one, but since when could any danger scares him?

 

**Prompt: Supernatural, Samandirel / Benny, road trip = 27 words**

He was on earth for much too long already. But to be on the road with 'his angel' made him feel good at least for a while.

 

**Prompt: Supernatural, Benny/ Samandirel, dance with me = 6 sentence**

The vampire freed himself out of the arms of his angelic lover and stepped back, while he tried to avoid eye contact.

Confused, and slightly scared Samandriel watched him, wondering what he had done wrong this time; as much as he loved Benny, sometimes it was so difficult to understand what was going on in the vampire's mind ... and it was so easy to hurt him. But he had just asked him for a dance, they were both alone, the music coming from the radio was just too sweet to resist.

"I cannot dance," Benny finally murmured after a long while of silence; his eyes dark of embarrassment.

For a split of a second Samandriel felt the urge to laugh with relief when suddenly a deep sadness hit him; Benny lived on this earth for hundreds of years, and he had never danced before with someone he loved?

He went over to him, smiling reassuringly while he gently pulled him back into his arms; "Well," he whispered,"I guess it's never too late to change this."

 

**Prompt: Supernatural, Benny/ samandirel, my life would suck without you = 3 sentence**

'I'm so sorry," Benny murmured and hold his lover tight in his arms,"I had no right to destroy your life."

The angel smiled softly. "You didn't," he reassured him," without your love my life would still suck."

 

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for various comment_fic prompts
> 
> posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
